Adult incontinent briefs, disposable diapers, and other absorbent articles are designed to absorb and contain liquid and other discharges from the human body to prevent body and clothing soiling. These absorbent articles typically have an outer layer of thin plastic film such as polyethylene, which may be reinforced at the areas where adhesive closure tabs are adhered during fastening of the absorbent article around a wearer. The reinforcement frequently may be a stronger plastic film that is adhesively attached to the outer layer and may be known as a target strip.
Often, an ill-fitting absorbent article is chosen for a wearer. One reason for the ill-fit is due to the fact that the size determination of absorbent articles is often based on a single criteria such as a wearer's weight, hip circumference, or waist circumference. Thus, other relevant factors such as age, height, thigh circumference, and rise are not taken into account. Alternatively, a wearer or caregiver may purposely choose a larger sized absorbent article under the mistaken belief that it will have a greater absorbency and hence be more beneficial. In reality, however, an oversized absorbent article may slip, slide, sag, or droop, any of which may cause discomfort and/or leakage.
Unlike determining that an absorbent article is too small for a wearer, determining that an absorbent article is too large for a wearer can be difficult and problematic. It is evident when an absorbent article is too small for a wearer because adhesive closure tabs, typically located on a back portion of the absorbent article, will not reach the target strips located on the front portion of the absorbent article, thus making it impossible to secure the absorbent article to the wearer. In contrast, when an absorbent article is too large for a wearer, the back portion may be wrapped around the wearer's waist, and the adhesive closure tabs may be adhered anywhere on the absorbent article, including portions located outside of the target strips. Because wearers of absorbent articles are often very young children or elderly persons, the wearers may be unable to walk or move freely and therefore may be unlikely to notice the absorbent article sagging or drooping. Moreover, the wearer may not be able to effectively communicate to his or her caregiver that the absorbent article is too large. In other cases, the ill-fit may be relatively subtle, leading the wearer to mistakenly believe that a proper fitting brief was chosen.
Downsizing an absorbent article has several benefits to the wearer. First, downsizing to an absorbent article that provides a better fit is likely to reduce leakage, since the smaller absorbent article will be less likely to slip, slide, sag, or droop. Moreover, downsizing an absorbent article may be more cost effective. Larger-sized absorbent articles are typically more expensive than smaller-sized absorbent articles of comparable absorbency. This is due to the fact that larger absorbent articles require the use of more absorbent materials and are thus more costly to manufacture. Often, a case of larger-sized absorbent articles will cost the same as smaller-sized absorbent articles but will contain considerably fewer absorbent articles.
Therefore, there exists a need to indicate to a wearer or caregiver when an absorbent article should be downsized.